Snake Eyes
by SnakeEyedTwins
Summary: What happens when you push together two Harry Potter stories, then add the twist of two abnormal twins? When twins Genevieve and Billy enter their fifth year of Hogwarts, things go unlike they had planned. Slytherin house will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

A couple hours after dawn everyone was still asleep except for a blond teenage girl who bounded out of bed and across the room where a second bed was. Shaking the occupant sleeping there she started to giggle.

"Wake up! Wake up!" she said gleefully.

The person in the bed groaned, "Go away…I'm sleeping…" the voice of another teenage girl complained sleepily.

"Well stop sleeping and get up!" the blond grinned ass he continued to shake the second girl.

Covering her head with her blanket, she buried herself further into her bed. "I don't wanna…" she whined while hoping the other girl would leave her be so she could go back to sleep.

"Yes, you do, now come…on!" the first girl said still giggling as she pulled at the blanket coving the other girl.

"No, I don't so stop it Gen!" she said a bit forcefully while holding tightly to her blanket so Gen couldn't take it.

"You have to get up first or I won't…" Gen replied in a singsong voice as she continued her relentless tugging on the blanket.

"Fine…" the other groaned and peeked out from under the blanket, "I'm up. Happy?"

"Yay…wait…are you really up?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

"Yes, I am really up Gen. Now go get ready to leave." She said tiredly.

"Okies! I'll be back Billie!" Gen grinned before skipping off to the bathroom.

Billie waited until the door closed behind the other girl and the water started before falling back onto her pillow. "Never let her fall asleep with a sugar high again…" she muttered to herself before falling back to sleep.

After the mad rush out of the house they made their way to the train station. Trolleys loaded high with school supplied they ran onto platform 9 ¾ . After stashing their trunks they stood waiting to board the train. Gen stood at her father's side, chatting with him and waving at random people she knew. Billie stood next to her as their mother pulled a brush ruthfully through her thick curly hair, Billie muttered darkly under her breath. Soon the train gave a long loud whistle, the boarding warning. Spinning around Gen gave her father a large hug and a kiss on both cheeks, doing the same for her mother, who fussed with her appearance quickly before deeming her worthy. Billie have them both a quick hug and a kiss, making sure no one saw her first. Their mother fussed over Billie for a few moments longer, then sighed knowing she was defeated, with a smile she released her when Gen grabbed her arm and began to drag her towards the train. Waving the two parents watched as they boarded then waved as the two girl's heads popped out of a small window not far away from the door. Yelling over the sound of the now moving train their voices mixed with the other students giving their farewells to their parents as the train pulled away. When the platform was nothing but a small dot on the horizon Billie pulled herself back inside the train and stood facing Gen, who pulled back several seconds later. Smiling lightly she hooked her arm through her sister's.

"Come on Gen, let us go find a compartment."

"Ah yes, lets, lets!" Gen smiled back following her sister. Compartment after compartment went by and on they searched. As they neared the end of the second part of the train they walked by a lit compartment. Doing a double take Gen stopped and stood staring into the window. Inside sat the prince of Slytherin, Draco Malfoy. He was smiling smugly at something, his henchmen Crabbe and Goyle were sitting across from him snickering at something. There was a few other random Slytherin students sitting in there, wrapped around his every word. Then her eyes narrowed, wrapped around Draco was Pansey Parkenson. Gen's eyes flashed green and she hissed under her breath as Pansey pulled herself closer to him. Then she let out a small shriek and stood up kicking her foot about, she collapsed to the ground after tripping over something, or someone. Gen covered her mouth to keep herself from laughing out loud as they extracted a small lime green snake from around her leg. Taking the snake gingerly from Crabbe, Draco held it gently as it wrapped around his hand. Then the snake looked towards the door and bowed it's head in greeting. Surprised the compartment went quiet and all eyes traveled to the door. Gen raised her head after returning the greeting to find them all staring at her. She stood for a moment just looking back, then she lifted her hand and waved a smile displayed across her face. Smiling back Draco lifted his arms and pointed at the snake then at her, she nodded in response. Standing he walked towards the door, Pansey scowled at the pure joy displayed across his face. Then Billie returned, frowning at her sister, after speaking to her and gesturing wildly she turned to look into the compartment. Flipping them all off she grabbed a hold of Gen's arms and dragged her away. Gen waved until she disappeared out of the window. Utterly confused Draco sat back down staring at the snake, then a small paper butterfly landed on his knee, upon touching it, it unfolded and Gen's voice came out.

"Sorry bout that. If you don't mind taking care of my snake till I come for her tha'd be great. Hugs and kisses. Gen." Draco turned a delicate shade of pink at the last line and a few other boys snickered, only to be silenced by a sharp look. Looking away they sheepishly fiddled with their fingers in their laps. Next to him Pansey fumed as she gave the butterfly a multitude of nasty and dirty looks.

Further down the train Billie dragged Gen into a compartment. The wall across from where Billie had flopped down was partially transparent, due to a spell no doubt. Who was in it utterly confused Gen for a minute, then with a smile she sat down joyfully listening to their conversations. Hermionine had her face stuffed in a new book, Ron was talking animatly to Neville as he stroked a new plant he had brought to show Professor Spout. Harry sat discussing merchandise with Fred and George. Billie, she noticed, was pretending to read a book while peeking constantly up at the twins. She cast mainly Fred large doe eyed glances knowing he wouldn't notice. Gen giggled at this and Billie cast her a darkish look.

"What?" Gen looked at her innocently, holding back a smile.

"You know what, don't make me hurt you." Billie warned, her eyes narrowing. Zipping her mouth closed, Gen crossed her legs delicately, her hands on her knees. Giving her a half smile Billie turned back and watched Fred through the see through wall. Putting her music in her ears Gen tuned out the rest of the world, and this was how they spent the rest of their trip.

Arriving at the school, Billie yanked out one of Gen's ear pieces. Giving a small yelp in pain Gen turned to look at her, her brows pulled together.

"Time to get off." Standing Billie began to change. Giving a large sigh Gen stood as well, pulling her tank off over her head. When they were changed Gen reached forward to slide the door open, looking back over her shoulder to make sure Billie had everything. In front of her the door slid open under her touch and she walked into something solid. Standing up strait she looked forward confused seeing the black of a Hogwarts uniform, then the white of a shirt and the green stripes of a Slytherin tie. As her head continued to travel backwards she soon found herself arching her back to look straight up into the face of no one other then the Prince of Slytherin himself, Draco Malfoy. Smiling down at her he caught her waist as she tipped backwards, too close to actually see him standing upright.

"Hello again." His voice was light like his smile, his green eyes smiled as well. Smiling back Gen just looked up at him.

"Hello yourself, long time no see your Highness." She made no sound or acknowledgment when the lime green snake slithered its way up her arm, and wound it's self around her upper bicep. They stood smiling at each other for a while, both kind of lost. Then a hand was seen on Gen's shoulder and then Billy's head popped up next to hers.

"Hay…" A large sarcastic smile on her face.

"You're kinda, sorta in the door. Mind moving your ass? Yeah, thanks." The grin was still plastered on her face, her nose wrinkled in a fake act of kindness. Draco seemed to blink as if coming out of sleep, turning his head to look over at her, a bit confused. Sighing Billy stood and moved to Gen's side. Slipping his hand off her sister's waist she pulled Gen back a few steps, who was still not all there. Picking up their luggage she slipped a few into Gen's hands closing her fingers around the handles. Snatching a few for herself Billy stepped in front of Draco. Still smiling sarcastically she stepped forward pushing her chest into his. A bit startled he took several steps backwards leaving enough space for them to escape. Linking arms with her still dazzled sister Billy cast him a large grin.

"Thanks." Then turning she strode down the hall, dragging Gen behind her. Gen, still smiling a dreamy expression in her eyes, waved as her sister pulled her. Mouth open Draco stood for several seconds then raised a hand and gave a fluttered finger wave as the two disappeared onto the platform. Blinking he shook his head and looked down, noticing that the snake was gone. Striding quickly to the window he spotted the two girls with ease, letting out the small breath he had been holding as he noticed the snake around her bicep. A small smirk appeared on his face as he strode back out into the hall, signaling for the few in the hall to follow he walked towards the door. The wind from around the train fluttered his robes around him, moving his hair ever so slightly. He would find her again, that was the easy part. But getting her alone would be the difficult part.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The room fell quiet as Dumbledore stood at his podium. Even before he raised his hands everyone was looking at him. Giving a warm smile he began to address the school. Everyone waited with baited breath for the announcement about the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. In each of the past years the Defense Against the Dark Arts professors had fallen victim the the very class they taught. There was Quirrell, turned to ash by a touch full of love. Lockhart, fallen to his own memory charm as it backfired. Lupin, who was a werewolf and a supposed "danger" to the students he taught. Mad-Eye Moody, a prisoner to Barty Crouch Jr. Who would it be this year? What exciting new way would they find to "leave"?

With a large smile Gen waited with the rest as he drew closer to that subject. As he did a stout women tootled forward, clearing her throat, the sound like a pair of squeaky shoes. After a few seconds she tried again to catch Dumbledore's attention. It wasn't until then that she started to speak. Dolores Umbridge, Senior Secretary to the Minister of Magic, High Inquisitor to Hogwarts starting this year, and the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. With this new information the whole hall filled with chatter.

Turning back, Billie gave Gen a small flicker in her eyes that had Gen's smile fading, a flicker flashing through her eyes as well.

Back at the front of the room Dumbledore was getting everyone's attention back, before he continued with his back to school announcements. Several minutes later they were all pushing to the doors.

Gen stood, her head snapping up as someone's hand brushed hers as it lay splayed out on the table. Catching Draco's eyes she blushed. As he placed his hand back on hers and was closing his fingers around it, Pansy pushed against his shoulder, jarring his hand. Looking up Draco looked surprised, and then miffed.

Not seeing Billie by her side Gen peered around and spotted her following the Gyffindors. Shaking her head she turned back as she started to walk away. Draco was watching a bit torn, and clearly upset about her retreat. Pansy glared as Gen blew him a kiss and he caught it, pressing it to his lips. Giggling, Gen turned and followed out in search of her sister.

Trotting down the hall, Gen was not surprised to find it empty. Half skipping she searched for Billie. Passing the Gryffindor portrait of the Fat Lady, she paused and backtracked. Looking down she stared at a small white short haired cat. Shaking her head she bent down and grabbed the scruff of the cat's neck. Hauling it away began to skip again. The cat making a sound much like muttering, its eyes still on the Fat Lady, and its paws out stretched as if to grab it, claws flexing in and out.

"Now, now Billie we know better than that." Gen chided the cat as she swung it up in the air. In a small light the cat stretched into a human form. Soon her sister walked next to her, tugging at her robes to straighten them, a small scowl on her face. "Never start the new school year stalking without a plan," Gen continued adding more as Billie opened her mouth to speak. "A good plan, one where your twin knows what the hell is going on. That way I can bail your ass out when you sink."

Billie gave a scoff on that one but she nodded her head. "Yes I know…you can't blame a girl for trying."

"Yes I can."

"As long as it's only you."

Together they laughed as they entered the girl's bathroom on the second floor. Stopping by the sinks Gen looked up and smiled at the something shimmering by the window.

"Evening Myrtle, it's good to see you!" Gen spoke to the always weeping Spector with a wide grin.

Myrtle turned to look at Gen and her sister, a small smile spreading across her face. "Genevieve, Billie. The only two people I'm ever glad to see. I'm happier to know you're back!" Her voice was squeaky and annoying to most but Gen seemed to pay it no mind, Billie just ignored it.

"At least now you have a good reason to cry," Billie shot out, getting a small frown from Myrtle. Billie was known for not being entirely nice but this seemed too soon to be so short.

"Tears of joy!" Gen caught on slamming a fist into an open hand. Billy smirked and nodded, patting Gen's head while Myrtle sniffed as her small smile returned.

Turning away Myrtle began to moan again, letting the twins turn and face the faucets. Clasping hands the two began to chant in Parseltongue. When the faucets had moved fully all of the way the two disappeared down the hole. They were back home, they were safe at last.


End file.
